The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to power reservation for carrier aggregation signaling during shortened transmission time intervals (sTTIs).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). Some wireless communications systems may support communication between a UE and a base station on multiple aggregated carriers, a feature referred to as carrier aggregation. In some examples, a UE may transmit uplink signals on different carriers during transmission time intervals (TTIs) having different durations. For instance, the UE may transmit during a first TTI on a first carrier and during a second TTI that is shorter than the first TTI on a second carrier (e.g., an sTTI). In such examples, the first TTI on the first carrier may overlap with multiple TTIs (e.g., sTTIs) on the second carrier. Conventional techniques for transmitting during overlapping TTIs on multiple carriers may be deficient.